Ku słońcu
by Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli o tym, dlaczego dziury w pamięci są złe :D. A także o wróżbach andrzejkowych. Poniekąd. Mój pierwszy slash, GinKira. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni :D.


Izuru Kira obudził się — i z pewną konsternacją stwierdził, że znajduje się we własnych kwaterach. Dziwne… Miał niejasne poczucie, że powinien być tym zaskoczony, choć, w gruncie rzeczy, nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego. W końcu gdzie indziej miałby nocować, jeśli nie we własnym mieszkaniu?

Hmmm… Wydawało się, że coś mu umyka i że jest to w jakiś sposób istotne. Ale… co takiego…?

Raz jeszcze wbił zaspany wzrok w sufit. O pomyłce nie mogło być mowy — nad sobą widział dokładnie te same belki, których widok budził go niemal co dzień, odkąd został porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego. Izuru znał w nich każdy słój i każdy sęk, i nie mógł zmienić tego nawet fakt, że z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn strop falował lekko i odrobinę się rozmywał.

Przymknął oczy. Falowanie powodowało mdłości — i to też było zastanawiające. Jak właściwie przebiegał wczorajszy wieczór?

Ściągnął brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć.

Karczma. Z całą pewnością nie Złamane Zanpakutou — za jasno, za cicho, zbyt… elegancko? Wiele osób, dużo sake — no tak, w końcu Matsumoto-san była na miejscu — ale nikogo śpiącego pod stołem. Poza tym, o dziwo, całkiem sporo śmiechu. I, hmmm…

„_Zobacz, Rukia, jak spojrzeć na to z tej strony, to wygląda zupełnie jak moja fryzura…"_

„_Czy ja wiem…"_

„_Daruj, Renji, ale moim zdaniem to przypomina raczej, hmmm… Truskawkę."_

„_Truskawkę? Coś ci się poplątało, Yumichika! Niby z której strony?"_

„_O, wystarczy tak obrócić i…"_

„_Renji-kun! Kira-kun! Czy to nie wygląda całkiem jak okulary kapitana Aizena?"_

„_Umm… Sam nie wiem, Hinamori-san…"_

„_Hej, Kira! Ile mamy na ciebie czekać? Wosk stygnie!"_

Wosk. Wróżby…

Kilka elementów układanki wskoczyło na swoje miejsca. No tak.

Pomysł wyszedł, oczywiście, od Hinamori-kun — a on nie bardzo mógł odmówić, zważywszy, że nie miał wczoraj wieczorem żadnych obowiązków. Poszedł więc, choć na ogół czuł się na podobnych spotkaniach jak piąte koło u wozu — teraz jednak z wolna dochodził do wniosku, że spędził czas wcale przyjemnie. I to pomimo tego, że towarzystwo było liczniejsze niż zazwyczaj. A może właśnie dlatego? Nie był pewien.

Choć równie możliwe było, że jego dobre samopoczucie przynajmniej po części wywołane było przez sake. Miał wrażenie, że mógł wypić odrobinę za dużo — co wszakże nie znaczyło, że był pijany. No, w każdym razie nie bardzo pijany. A już na pewno nie bardziej niż inni. O ile pamiętał, udało mu się wyjść z karczmy jedynie z niewielką pomocą Abaraia-kun…

Właśnie. To było jedno z pytań, dręczących go od chwili przebudzenia. Owszem, mógł wracać z Renjim Abaraiem — ale jak u licha znalazł się we własnych kwaterach?

Skupił się — przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu wciąż jeszcze rozespany i nieco ociężały po sake umysł. On i Abarai-kun wracali razem — tego był pewien. Podobnie jak tego, że rozmawiali — choć o czym, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

I wtedy… Hmmm, wtedy…

„_Ooo, dobry wieczór, Izuru. Widzę, że miło spędziłeś wolny czas…"_

Kapitan Ichimaru?!

Kira raptownie nabrał tchu na samo wspomnienie. Kapitan zjawił się w alejce przed nimi zupełnie znikąd i…

„_Pozwolisz, że zaopiekuję się moim porucznikiem, Renji-kun? Wygląda na nieco… zmęczonego."_

O do licha. Czyżby… Czy było możliwe, żeby… Żeby…

Poczuł napływające do policzków gorąco i zrozumiał, że się czerwieni. Dobrze, że nikt nie mógł go w tej chwili zobaczyć…

Kapitan Ichimaru… Kapitan Ichimaru wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa był tym, który zabrał go do kwater Oddziału Trzeciego po tym, jak on sam, Izuru Kira, przypuszczalnie odpłynął w błogą nieświadomość. Potem zaś, najwyraźniej — choć zdawało się to nie do pomyślenia — ułożył go do snu. I to, jak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, rozebrawszy go wcześniej z shihakusho. Och…

No to jedna zagadka rozwiązana…

Przygryzł wargi. Cóż za żałosna, zawstydzająca, ubolewania godna sytuacja. Ale z drugiej strony — kapitan raczej nie zaliczał się do osób, które przykładały wagę do zasad, regulaminów i tym podobnych. Prawdę mówiąc, można było odnieść wrażenie, że robi wszystko, byleby je omijać — częstokroć ku utrapieniu samego Kiry. Może więc i tym razem…

Oczywiście, Izuru ani myślał uciekać od odpowiedzialności; nie planował też zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków z tak banalnych powodów jak na pół nieprzespana noc i dolegliwości spowodowane spożyciem sake. Nie to, że były one jakieś szczególnie dokuczliwe — w końcu daleki był od upicia się! — ale nawet jeśli byłyby, to zachowałby się dokładnie tak samo.

Tak. Pójdzie do biura, kapitan Ichimaru przekaże mu rozkazy na dzisiejszy dzień, a on skrupulatnie zajmie się pracą i pokaże, że niezmiennie można na nim polegać. W końcu… W końcu byli dorośli, prawda? A on… on miał przecież wolny wieczór, więc niczego nie zaniedbał, ani nic takiego. Tak. Kapitan Ichimaru na pewno to rozumiał. Wszystko będzie… no, może nie dobrze, lecz przynajmniej tak jak do tej pory…

Kira zmarszczył czoło, zaskoczony tą ostatnią myślą. Tak optymistyczna postawa była do niego niepodobna. Tymczasem, jak sobie nagle uświadomił, nie opuszczało go poczucie, że sprawy na pewno się ułożą. Nie wiedział, dlaczego — ale dalej był o tym niemal irracjonalnie przekonany. Miało to, zdaje się, związek z wczorajszymi wróżbami… choć wciąż nie potrafił przywołać z pamięci wszystkich szczegółów.

To nic. Szczegóły mogły poczekać — teraz należało działać. Nie mogło być jeszcze zbyt późno — pamiętał, że kiedy się zbudził, w pokoju panował jeszcze szary półmrok. Miał więc aż nadto czasu, by doprowadzić się do porządku i ruszyć ku nowym obowiązkom przeznaczoną sobie ścieżką.

Zamrugał, podnosząc się na łokciu. Przeznaczona mu ścieżka… tak dawno już o tym nie myślał. Czemu więc przyszło mu do głowy akurat teraz?

Westchnął cicho, wyplątując się spod przykrycia i wstając. Co i rusz nowe zagadki… Cóż, pewnie i tak dowie się w swoim czasie. A może i nie? Któż mógł to wiedzieć…?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując, że przynajmniej po części ogarnia go zwykły, refleksyjny nastrój. Doprawdy, na tym polu czuł się zdecydowanie pewniej. Jego wcześniejszy prawie-że-entuzjazm wydawał się nieomal niepokojący. Może Matsumoto-san dosypała mu czegoś do sake…?

Zaśmiał się — i znów się zdziwił. To też nie było w jego stylu. Powinien raczej popaść z tego powodu w poczucie winy, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Co najmniej zastanawiające…

Potrząsnął głową — nie najlepszy pomysł, ledwie udało mu się powstrzymać kolejną falę mdłości — i ruszył ku drzwiom sypialni. Kubek herbaty z pewnością dobrze mu zrobi. Rozjaśni umysł i… może wreszcie pozwoli dojść przyczyn tego dziwnego samopoczucia. W końcu mógł to być po prostu wpływ sake…

Tyle że alkohol zazwyczaj nie działał na niego w podobny sposób…

Zdecydował się o tym nie myśleć i stanowczym ruchem odsunął drzwi, prowadzące do pomieszczenia obok. Herbata nagietkowa. Powinna pomóc. Tak…

— Dzień dobry, Izuru.

Zamarł. N-niemożliwe. To musiał być sen. Nie mógł przecież usłyszeć tego, co właśnie usłyszał… Nie bladym świtem we własnym mieszkaniu. Prawda?

Śnił. Z całą pewnością. To wyjaśniałoby także inne, hmm, sensacje tego poranka…

— Muszę powiedzieć, Izuru, że fotel masz tylko nieco mniej niewygodny niż podłogę… Doprawdy powinieneś coś z tym zrobić…

Tego zaśpiewu nie sposób było pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym. Kira przez chwilę usiłował przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha, po czym bardzo powoli obejrzał się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos.

Przy jego własnym biurku, odchylony niebezpiecznie w tył na jego własnym fotelu, siedział kapitan Ichimaru. Długie nogi nonszalancko położył na blacie, ręce trzymał splecione za głową. I uśmiechał się swoim niepodrabialnym uśmiechem. Oczywiście.

Kira zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się niczym pierwszy z brzegu uczniak. Bez wątpienia obecność kapitana była dość… niespodziewana, ale w niczym nie zmieniało to faktu, że on sam powinien zachować się w sposób adekwatny do zajmowanego stanowiska. Czyli coś powiedzieć. Na przykład.

Kłopot w tym, że jedyne pytanie, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, zdecydowanie nie byłoby na miejscu. Właściwie, mogłoby zostać odebrane jako nieuprzejme. Brzmiało mniej więcej: „Co pan tu robi, kapitanie?"

Przełknął ślinę. Mimo wszystko powinien się odezwać. Ummm…

— Dzień dobry, kapitanie — zaryzykował nieśmiało, podczas gdy jego myśli zdawały się gonić w szalonym berku. Ledwie oswoił się ze świadomością, że kapitan odprowadził go nocą do kwater — a teraz był tu znów, z powodów zupełnie dla Kiry niezrozumiałych.

Wydawało się to niepojęte, chyba że…

Chyba że coś się stało… podczas gdy on, porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego, spał w najlepsze, o niczym nie wiedząc, miast być na posterunku. Być może kapitan Ichimaru próbował nawet go obudzić, ale…

Kira spuścił wzrok, czując jak na jego policzki ponownie wypływa zdradliwy rumieniec. Z całą pewnością tak właśnie było — w końcu z jakiego innego powodu kapitan Ichimaru miałby osobiście się do niego fatygować?

_W gruncie rzeczy mógłbym ci podać co najmniej kilka innych przyczyn_, zaczął zuchwale głosik w głębi jego umysłu, ale Kira postanowił go zignorować. Zagryzł wargi. Znów się nie popisał. _Brawo, Izuru…_

— Coś marnie wyglądasz, Izuru — usłyszał nagle i niemal cofnął się o krok, gdy pod nos podsunięto mu parujący kubek. — Herbatki nagietkowej? — dodał jego kapitan z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Kira wahał się moment, po czym wziął do ręki kubek. Herbata była przynajmniej czymś pewnym i niewielkie istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jakoś go zaskoczy. Prawda?

Pociągnął łyk. _Bądź profesjonalistą, Izuru. Jesteś porucznikiem czy nie?_

Nabrał tchu.

— Czy… czy coś się stało, kapitanie? — zagadnął, tym razem prawie że pewnie. Kapitan Ichimaru posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

— Och, owszem — rzucił beztrosko, jeszcze mocniej odchylając się na krześle. — Hueco Mundo przypuściło na nas atak tej nocy… Straty są bardzo poważne, musimy natychmiast ruszać na front.

W pierwszej chwili Izuru odebrało mowę — po czym uświadomił sobie, że kapitan nie mówi poważnie.

Westchnął.

— Pan ze mnie żartuje, kapitanie — rzucił, z najlżejszą pretensją w głosie. Kapitan Ichimaru uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Daruj mi ten drobny figiel, Izuru. Tak uroczo wyglądasz, gdy się czymś przejmujesz…

Sądząc po tym, jak piekły go policzki, twarz Kiry musiała mieć barwę szkarłatu. Żarty kapitana bywały dość… niezwykłe i nawet po kilku latach Izuru wciąż jeszcze w pełni do nich nie przywykł.

— Powinieneś się trochę odprężyć, Izuru — ciągnął tymczasem kapitan, balansując chwiejnie na jednej nodze krzesła. Kira uświadomił sobie, że przygląda się temu z fascynacją. — Nikt inny nie zrywa się o pierwszym brzasku, jeśli poprzedniego dnia miał wolny wieczór…

— Nie…? — wyrwało się Kirze, nim zdołał się powstrzymać. Kapitan Ichimaru jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Ale przecież… — zaczął Izuru i urwał, gdy sens jednej z wcześniejszych wypowiedzi kapitana przebił się wreszcie do jego świadomości. _„Fotel masz tylko nieco mniej niewygodny niż podłogę…"_ Czy to miało oznaczać, że…

Izuru przełknął. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę…

— Czy mam rozumieć… — zaczął, bardzo ostrożnie — że… spędził pan tu całą noc, kapitanie?

— Właśnie tak! — kapitan Ichimaru wyglądał na mocno zadowolonego z siebie. — W końcu muszę się troszczyć o swoich podwładnych, czyż nie, Izuru?

Kira zmrużył oczy. Bardzo chciał wierzyć w szczerość intencji swojego kapitana… ale z całą pewnością czas, jaki spędził, kołysząc się na krześle przy jego biurku, można było spożytkować inaczej. Na przykład na obowiązki, których kapitan Ichimaru miał aż nazbyt wiele. Tyle że na ogół traktował je z równą powagą jak zasady i regulaminy…

Westchnął ponownie. Zdecydowanie należało to wyjaśnić. Nie czuł się dość ważną osobą, by kapitan miał poświęcać dla niego swój czas — a pretekstem dla zaniedbywania pracy przez zwierzchnika nie chciał być tym bardziej. Odchrząknął cicho.

— Doceniam pańską troskę, kapitanie… I jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że pomógł mi pan… wrócić do kwater, ale… Doprawdy nie było potrzeby, by, umm, czuwać przy mnie cał-…

— Sam mnie o to poprosiłeś, Izuru — stwierdził kapitan Ichimaru z tym samym zadowolonym uśmiechem, a Kira raptownie umilkł. Co… takiego…?

— Och, nie mów, że nie pamiętasz, Izuru… Wyraziłeś się bardzo jasno…

Czyżby? Kira ściągnął brwi, rozpaczliwie próbując sobie przypomnieć. Wreszcie…

_Ciemność pokoju. Powieki ciążą, oczy za nic nie chcą pozostać otwarte. Wszechobecny zapach maciejki, a gdzieś pod nim, nieco słabszy aromat drzewa cytrynowego. Ciepła obecność drugiej osoby tuż obok…_

— _Zostań…_

Poderwał głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy. Kubek, na szczęście już pusty, wypadł mu z rąk, potoczył się po podłodze.

Kolejny fragment układanki. Kapitan Ichimaru leniwym ruchem podniósł się z krzesła.

— Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, że byłem twoim gościem, Izuru? Byłbym niepocieszony…

Izuru zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową.

— Skądże, kapitanie… — zapewnił. — Obawiam się jednak, że wczoraj… mogłem nie w pełni być sobą, dlatego proszę mi wyb-…

— Myślę, że wczoraj byłeś sobą bardziej, niż od dłuższego czasu, Izuru — kapitan przerwał mu w pół słowa, podchodząc nieco bliżej. Kira popatrzył na niego oszołomiony. Czyżby… popełnił tej nocy więcej głupstw, których nie pamiętał? Przygryzł wargę. Nie była to specjalnie pocieszająca myśl.

— Powiedziałbym, że byłeś mocno zdecydowany, by coś mi przekazać — uśmiech na twarzy kapitana Ichimaru był dziwnie radosny, acz odrobinę zagadkowy. W duchu Izuru westchnął z ulgą. Cokolwiek chciał zeszłej nocy powiedzieć swemu zwierzchnikowi, ulotniło się już z jego głowy razem z resztkami sake. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

— Co prawda miałeś pewien kłopot z wysłowieniem się — ciągnął kapitan konspiracyjnie rozbawionym tonem, zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach. — Ale w innych, hmmm, argumentach byłeś bardzo przekonujący…

Kira zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc. Innych… argumentach…?

— Obawiam się, że nie w pełni pana roz-… — zaczął i urwał nagle. Znowu. To… wrażenie, że nie pamięta o czymś bardzo istotnym, choć powinien. Przymknął oczy, próbując się skupić.

— Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci przypomnieć, Izuru — usłyszał niemalże przy swoim uchu. W pierwszym odruchu drgnął, spłoszony — i zaraz się za to zganił. Doprawdy, czy tak powinien zachowywać się porucznik Gotei?

Otworzył oczy i napotkał przenikliwe spojrzenie spod zmrużonych powiek. Uświadomił sobie, że kapitan stał teraz niepokojąco blisko…

_Blisko. Tak bardzo blisko… Nieważne, że brakowało słów… Wystarczy sięgnąć… _

_Sięgnął. Palce zanurzyły się w srebrzystych włosach, nieomal dziwiąc się ich miękkości… ale nie miał czasu, by dłużej się na niej skupiać. Nie w sytuacji, gdy ledwie cale dzieliły jego twarz od twarzy kapitana i jego zagadkowego uśmiechu…_

_Tak blisko… Tak łatwo… Dość ująć tę twarz w obie dłonie i musnąć ustami wąskie wargi…_

_Tak właśnie zrobił._

_Na ułamek chwili brwi kapitana uniosły się w wyrazie zdumienia — a potem przyciągnął go do siebie i odwzajemnił pocałunek. _

_Świat Kiry rozpłynął się w morzu doznań. Przymknął oczy. Czuł ciepło otaczających go ramion i chciał w nim zatonąć… Czuł przyprawiający o drżenie dotyk szczupłych dłoni, sunących po jego plecach — i przeklinał dzielące go od nich warstwy ubrania. Czuł przyspieszone bicie serca… Nie… Dwóch serc…_

_Myśli zmąciły się… Cały świat sprowadzał się teraz jedynie do tego pocałunku, który trwał i trwał…_

_Oderwali się od siebie, gdy zbrakło im oddechu — ale wciąż stali objęci, niechętni, by odsunąć się od siebie. I przecież — wcale nie musieli._

_Uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł błysk złota pomiędzy rzęsami kapitana. Poczuł, że jego oddech jeszcze przyspiesza. _

— _Izuru… — wyszeptał kapitan Ichimaru, na pół psotnie, na pół poważnie; tak, jak jedynie on potrafił. — Jesteś…?_

_Znał pytanie. I w tamtej chwili znał także odpowiedź. _

_Nie potrzebował słów — w zamian przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, całym sobą przywierając do ciała kapitana… czując, jak jego ciepło rozpala w nim ogień. Jego dłonie niemal bez udziału woli wsunęły się pod kapitańskie shitagi, by po chwili zsunąć obie warstwy materiału z kościstego ramienia. _

_Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i zadrżał, gdy ciepły, rwący się oddech owiał jego szyję. A potem wargi kapitana dotknęły jego skóry i…_

Nie pamiętał, co stało się potem. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle doszło do czegokolwiek więcej, czy być może sake i nadmiar wrażeń wzięły nad nim górę i odpłynął w ciemność.

Pamiętał jednak dosyć… wystarczająco wiele, by go przerazić — i obudzić palący wstyd.

Zachwiał się, cofnął jak oparzony, czując podtrzymujące go ramię. W uszach wciąż słyszał szum krwi. Szalony… Był szalony… Jak mógł ośmielić się na coś takiego? Był… Był oficerem Gotei13… porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego, a to… to był jego kapitan…

_Co cię opętało, Izuru Kiro?!_

Nabrał z drżeniem tchu, próbując się uspokoić. Należało jakoś się do tego odnieść… wytłumaczyć się… a przynajmniej spróbować, bo na to, że zostanie potraktowany pobłażliwie, nie śmiał liczyć. Jego wcześniejszy optymistyczny nastrój zdążył się już rozwiać, a właściwe Kirze czarnowidztwo radziło mu, by zaczął raczej układać rezygnację. Po tym, co zaszło minionej nocy, jego los jako oficera wydawał się przesądzony…

Mimo wszystko, nie mógł pozostawić tej sprawy bez wyjaśnienia. Miał przynajmniej tyle honoru, by nie chować głowy w piasek.

Wyprostował się. Dostrzegł, że kapitan Ichimaru przygląda mu się z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

No dobrze…

— Ja… — wyszeptał, niepewien, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. — Ja… Domyślam, się kapitanie, że jest pan, hmmm… mocno rozczarowany i…

— W rzeczy samej — kapitan niespodziewanie wszedł mu w słowo. Tym razem nie poruszył się nawet na krok — i Kira, wbrew samemu sobie, poczuł ukłucie zawodu. — W rzeczy samej, jestem rozczarowany… — westchnął teatralnie, potrząsnął głową. — Wczoraj miałem okazję zobaczyć mojego Izuru, a dziś…? Znów widzę jedynie porucznika Kirę…

Izuru Kira spuścił wzrok, zmieszany i zażenowany. To nie była dobra pora na podobne żarty. Kapitan powinien to rozumieć…

— Nie żartuję, Izuru — głos kapitana Ichimaru ponownie dobiegł z bardzo bliska, a Izuru po raz kolejny przyszło się zdziwić, jak szybko potrafił przemieścić się jego dowódca, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Długie, szczupłe palce ujęły go pod brodę. — Zamierzasz być oficerem Oddziału Trzeciego bez chwili wytchnienia? Nawet tutaj, we własnej sypialni? A gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce na samego Izuru Kirę? A?

Kira milczał przez chwilę. Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane żartobliwym tonem, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że skrywało się za nimi coś więcej…

— K-kapitanie, nie wydaje mi się, by to było właśc-…

Nie pozwolono mu skończyć; palce spoczęły na jego wargach, nim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. Zadrżał.

— Doprawdy, Izuru… — podjął kapitan głosem cichszym, ale w jakiś szczególny sposób jeszcze bardziej przykuwającym uwagę. — Czy choć raz mógłbyś kazać tym swoim szlacheckim konwenansom ugryźć się w tyłek? Choć raz nie myśleć w kategoriach tego, co jest „właściwe", a co nie? Czy tej nocy też uważałeś, że robisz coś złego? A jeśli tak, to…

Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu, ale Kira słyszał je wyraźnie we własnym umyśle. _„Czemu to zrobiłeś?"_ Ha… Gdyby tylko znał odpowiedź…!

Ośmielił się spojrzeć w górę i napotkał przenikliwe złote oczy, w twarzy, na której nie było uśmiechu. Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, że odległość dzieląca go od kapitana Ichimaru znów jest bardzo niewielka. Zbyt niewielka, by mógł się czuć swobodnie…

— Ja też nie jestem z kamienia, Izuru…

_Wiem_, pomyślał Kira, raz jeszcze przypominając sobie ciepło ciała kapitana tak blisko własnego… jego oddech na swojej skórze… mocno bijące w piersi serce…

Zacisnął wargi, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Kapitan zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego od niego — nie na bladą ćmę, która co i rusz przysparzała problemów i nie spełniała oczekiwań. Na kogoś, kto wiedziałby, czego chce…

Ale przecież… poprzedniego wieczoru dobrze wiedział, czego pragnie. Ba, podjął zupełnie świadomą decyzję…

Zawahał się. Nieomal zdołał już przekonać sam siebie, że zrobił coś zasługującego jedynie na pogardę i potępienie, a jednak… tej nocy wydawało się to najzupełniej naturalne i na miejscu. I przecież — choć wciąż nie był w stanie myśleć o tym bez rumieńca — kapitan go nie odepchnął. Przyjął to, co ofiarował mu Kira i odwzajemnił się tym samym. Pozwolił podążyć mu ścieżką zarówno wymarzoną, jak i wskazaną przez los…

Los…

Przypomniał sobie.

„_Hej, Kira-kun! Pokaż nam, co ci wyszło!"_

„_Umm… Chyba… Chyba nic ciekawego, Hinamori-kun… Wygląda trochę jak…"_

„_Słońce…?"_

Słońce.

_Odnajdziesz własną drogę…_

Ostatnia z zagadek znalazła swoją odpowiedź. Przed oczyma miał całość układanki — i świadomość ta sprawiła, że po raz pierwszy tego ranka poczuł się pewnie.

Wiedział, gdzie było jego miejsce i traf chciał, że znajdował się teraz w nim właśnie.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie, po czym ponownie spojrzał w złote oczy kapitana. Dostrzegł, że jego brwi uniosły się lekko.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, za dyskomfort, jaki musiał pan znosić z mojej przyczyny…

_Jego droga… Jedyna, jaką sobie wyobrażał… Jedyna, o jakiej mógł marzyć…_

— … i nadal obawiam się, że może być pan bardzo rozczarowany…

_Dziwne… Wydawało się, że kroczył nią już od tak dawna… jednak dopiero dzisiaj uświadomił sobie prawdę…_

— …ponieważ moja postawa pozostawia wiele do życzenia…

_Dotąd był zaledwie porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego, który podążał za swoim kapitanem. Nie tego chciał… Pragnął…_

— …ale mimo wszystko sądzę, że jestem winien panu wyjaśnienie…

_Pragnął trwać przy Ginie Ichimaru jako Izuru Kira… Na każdy sposób… _

— …odnośnie tego, co chciałem panu przekazać…

_Tylko ta ścieżka miała barwę srebra…_

— … ostatniej nocy…

_Choć właściwie istniały lepsze metody, niż słowa, by to wyrazić_, stwierdził nagle Izuru, pozwalając sobie na szerszy uśmiech. A potem mocno chwycił w obie dłonie haori na piersi dowódcy i, wspinając się na palce, pocałował kapitana Ichimaru — w sposób nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości co do jego intencji.

Na odpowiedź nie musiał czekać zbyt długo. Kapitan odwzajemnił pocałunek z, jak się zdawało, jeszcze większą żarliwością niż minionej nocy, jednocześnie zamykając go w uścisku szczupłych ramion. Kira, nie zwlekając ani chwili, również przesunął ręce tak, by objąć jego plecy — i trwali tak, zatopieni w sobie, aż w końcu kapitan Ichimaru pierwszy przerwał tę bliskość, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Izuru jęknął z rozczarowaniem, ale w jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko chwilowa przerwa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by kapitan zamierzał szybko wypuścić go z objęć — a on wcale nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

— Wydaje mi się — ciepły oddech znów połaskotał go w szyję, budząc dreszcz, który wcale nie był nieprzyjemny — że zauważam znaczącą zmianę priorytetów w stosunku do… — usta musnęły delikatną skórę w zagłębieniu obojczyka i Kira ledwie stłumił kolejny jęk — …do twojej postawy sprzed kilku minut…

Kira spróbował się zaśmiać, ale kolejny, bardziej zdecydowany pocałunek w szyję sprawił, że zabrzmiało to bardziej jak westchnienie.

— Obawiam się — zdołał wyszeptać między jednym urywanym oddechem, a drugim, podczas gdy dłonie kapitana sunęły w dół jego pleców — że zachowywałem się dosyć… głupio…

Poczuł, że przyciśnięte do jego skóry wargi kapitana rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

— Nie da się zaprzeczyć, Izuru… — wymruczał kapitan Ichimaru, unosząc głowę, a Kira skorzystał z okazji, by zanurzyć dłoń w jego włosach. — Najważniejsze jednak… — dodał cicho, z niespodziewaną czułością — …aby wyciągnąć właściwe wnioski…

Objął go mocniej i Kira poczuł, jak wypełnia go ciepło, które nie wynikało jedynie z fizycznej bliskości. Chciał być tutaj. Tu i nigdzie indziej. W jedynym miejscu, gdzie mógł — i chciał — być tylko Izuru Kirą…

Wtulił policzek w miękki materiał haori — i drgnął, czując mięśnie napinające się pod shihakusho kapitana. Fakt, że sam miał na sobie jedynie shitagi, zdecydowanie nie pomagał…

— Odnoszę wrażenie, kapitanie… — szepnął — że ma pan nade mną nieuczciwą przewagę…

Kapitan Ichimaru popatrzył nań ciekawie.

— Jakąż to? — zagadnął, po czym wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i obdarzył kolejnym pocałunkiem, od którego pod Kirą ugięły się kolana, a w oczach pociemniało.

— O-odzieżową… — zdołał odpowiedzieć Kira, gdy ich wargi rozstały się wreszcie. Kapitan popatrzył na niego z psotnym uśmiechem.

— Sugerujesz, by dać ci fory, Izuru? — tchnął wprost w jego ucho.

Izuru Kira zaśmiał się. Odtąd nic nie miało być takie jak do tej pory — ale czuł, że wcale tego nie żałuje.

— To byłoby bardzo uprzejme z pańskiej strony… — odparł, powoli przesuwając dłonią po kapitańskim kosode — …ale nim będziemy kontynuować… — dłoń powędrowała niżej i kapitan Ichimaru raptownie nabrał powietrza, gdy wsunęła się w wycięcie hakamy, by spocząć na biodrze — sugerowałbym drobną… zmianę… lokalizacji…

— Lokalizacji…? — brwi kapitana uniosły się nieco. — Co masz na myśli, Izuru…?

— Sam pan powiedział… — Kira dotknął lekko jego policzka, po czym ośmielił się raz jeszcze musnąć wargami ten nieustający uśmiech — że moja podłoga nie jest zbyt wygodna…

Na twarzy kapitana Ichimaru zdumienie mieszało się z rozbawieniem.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. O fotelu powiedział pan to samo.

— Hmm… Czyżby…?

— Aha.

— A o biurku wspominałem?

— Kapitanie…!

Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego zachichotał — a potem nagle spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Kira zadrżał, czując, jak pod tym spojrzeniem jego żyły wypełniają się żywym ogniem.

— Lekcja pierwsza, Izuru — szepnął, z ustami tuż przy jego wargach. — Są sytuacje, gdy miejsce… doprawdy… nie ma… znaczenia…

Kira w pierwszej chwili zamrugał, odrobinę oszołomiony — po czym uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić ze słowami kapitana — miejsce naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. W końcu on, Izuru Kira, gotów był podążyć za nim wszędzie.

Podłoga — szczególnie w zaistniałych okolicznościach — nie wydawała się szczególnie nieprzyjemną perspektywą.

Uczuł, że kapitan Ichimaru ujmuje jego dłoń — i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Obaj opadli na maty przykrywające podłogę, w drodze odnajdując wzajemnie swoje usta, by zatopić się w kolejnym oszałamiającym pocałunku. Dłonie Kiry niecierpliwie zsunęły haori z ramion kapitana, sięgnęły do wiązań jego kosode. Kapitan Ichimaru powstrzymał je, łagodnie, acz stanowczo, po czym objął go, przyciągając do siebie, aż Izuru usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach.

Kira jęknął rozdzierająco, gdy szorstki materiał hakamy otarł się o wnętrza jego ud; jego biodra szarpnęły się niecierpliwie, nieomal bez udziału woli. Kapitan zaśmiał się cicho, ale bez złośliwości.

— Możesz się jeszcze cofnąć, Izuru… — wyszeptał figlarnie, przesuwając palcami po jego ustach.

Cofnąć się? Izuru Kira nie zamierzał się cofać — ani teraz, ani kiedykolwiek. To była jego droga — wskazana przez słońce i powleczona srebrem.

Nie wierzył, by kiedykolwiek miał się na niej zachwiać.

Potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi i pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek.

Cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będzie szedł ku słońcu…


End file.
